Counting the steps
by Darbracken
Summary: Challenge drabble from my sweet honey. Sebastian x Claude, Big Ben, Egoism. Pretty much crack and humour.


_Short crackish drabble about Sebastian x Claude – Big Ben and Egoism. As always I love reviews and comments. To be honest I wasn't wholly pleased with this one but I thought I'd give a bit of humour a try as it seemed to best fit the theme. Anyway thank you to all my loyal readers (do I actually have any? XD) and I hope you enjoy this._

"There are over 400 steps in the clock tower at Westminster." Golden eyes narrowed on his fellow butler, nimble fingers making swift work of snipping fragile stems and arranging the roses in a resplendent display. "I think you'll find it's less than 300." Lips curled as a faint smile touched graceful features. Irritation was close to whipping his elegant demeanour away and leaving only raw, demonic displeasure in its place. Why Sebastian had to look so smug was beyond him, he wanted nothing more than to wipe the stupid smirk from that stupid face. Just as he grasped the scissors with enough force to shove their blunt tips through the other's chest cavity his attention was distracted by the heavenly scent of a specific human.

Ciel was not amused. For at least the last three hours he had heard nothing but the sound of his butlers' voices. What had started as witty repartee had swiftly descended into barbs and he knew it was only a matter of time before a blade was drawn and all his lovely china was upended. "Enough!" The force in their Master's voice was enough to silence both men, pairs of crimson and golden hued eyes settling on him. "We're going." Sebastian was the first to react, instantly sweep away to fetch his Lord's cloak and walking cane. Even Claude seemed mollified, striding away to prepare a carriage to convey them to wherever the young man decreed.

Ciel sighed wearily, rubbing the bridge of his nose. If they had so much energy shouldn't they be cleaning the house top to bottom or polishing silverware… or something that involved them not sniping at one another? Whatever. What he had planned would take the edge off their enthusiasm, or at least hopefully. Holding out his arms, he accepted the warm cloak Sebastian proffered and snatching up his cane as he marched out of the front door. "Sebastian, we're going to Westminster." A dark brow twitched but the demon said nothing as he slid atop the carriage and took the reins at length from Claude.

Through the bustle of London the carriage picked its way, the clatter of hooves against cobble only interrupted by the soothing rush of the Thames as it flowed through the mighty city. After some time the beats slowed and finally stopped, the majestic palace of Westminster spreading out before them, the famous tower that housed Big Ben looming above. Taking Claude's hand, Ciel stepped out of the carriage, tilting his head back to take in the entirety of the structure. The singular eye narrowed before he thrust his index finger towards the highest point. "Sebastian, Claude… you are to climb the tower and count the stairs. The first to return with a photograph from the top will see to my bedding this eve. You are not to damage anything within, that would upset Her Majesty." A scathing look was offered to the butlers, insuring they had understood his order.

"Yes, my Lord."

It took all of ten seconds for forms to smash flush together as they both struggled to get through the front door. A sharp hiss roused as Claude dug his fingertips into Sebastian's flank, shoulders jostling as they fought to extract themselves. As erotic as the display was Ciel could not help but feel defeated watching the demons exchange blows before Sebastian finally broke free and disappeared up the first of the stairs and out of sight. At least this way they could work off some of the building tension and do whatever it was demons did to unwind. Resigning himself to the long haul stiffly he climbed back into the carriage, wrapping his frame in a soft ermine blanket that one of them had so thoughtfully placed on the comfortable seats.

An hour later Claude reappeared from the tower, limbs shivering slightly and clothing in disarray. Tiny bruises littered his countenance and disappearing down below his shirt collar. In an attempt to neaten himself he pushed digits through his hair, forcing it back into a tidier style. Through narrowed eyes Ciel watched him, pretending to have fallen into a slumber whilst the demons resolved the current animosity. After furtively looking around the butler hastily sought to straighten out his clothing, his chest still heaving with exertion. Sebastian appeared only moments later, comparatively pristine, a carnal smile tracing his lips. Silently he climbed atop the carriage, taking hold of the reins as he waited for his fellow butler to join him.

Ciel sighed deeply, not sure what had transpired within the clock tower but whatever it was a blissful silence had finally enveloped the quarrelling pair. Satisfied at his eventual victory he pulled the fur higher about his frame as the carriage moved smoothly forwards to return them home. Just as he was starting to drift he heard a voice from above, soft but amused. "I told you my big ben was bigger."

[If you're wondering there are actually 344 steps to climb the clock tower.]


End file.
